Nothing to Lose
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: AU. Miroku and Sango both grew up in different situations, learning different values; they are different people. Miroku seems to be exactly the type of person that Sango's mother has warned her against since she was young. Sango is the polar opposite of any girl Miroku has ever dated. She pushes, he pulls; does that mean that they will both fall?
1. First Things First Miroku

**Author's Note:** Each First will have 2 chapters; one Miroku, and one Sango, as separate chapters with similar titles.**  
**

_**Chapter 1**__- First things First_

Miroku Takeuchi and womanizer are synonymous is certain circles. While some consider this a flaw of character, he rather liked to think of it as a quirk. Who doesn't have some _quirk_ or another? The word didn't seem anywhere near so condemning.

As a young boy, Mirkou had been coddled by his mother, to the disappointment of his father. Still, that did not stop Kaori Takeuchi, who could still practically turn her husband to jelly with little more than a smile. The result of this coddling became a spoiled adulthood.

Not to say that Miroku was rude or over-used the power of his rich father, it meant that Miroku grew to be attached to women. He liked _all _women, and couldn't be bothered to discriminate in size, height, or any other element of physique. Every woman was beautiful in his eyes, and he was very vocal about it.

"Son, love is special," his father said in disappointment one day. "If you keep throwing such words that you use around, then once you find your special someone she will not believe in the sincerity of your true feelings."

Miroku knew that his father's words held merit, but had yet to find a lady whom he liked who did not reciprocate. He continued to joke and flirt and compliment.

Another fact he knew to be true was that one day he would inherit his father's company, and be required to continue his legacy with intelligence and a level head. He had the smarts, and the people skills; all that remained was getting rid of the anxious, youthful energy that made him want to constantly be on the move. An intuitive mind that was always on top in an argument or discussion- that's what people knew him to be;aside from his girl chasing, but little did they know that his thoughts often kept him awake at night. His mind was always going, and it was both a gift and a curse.


	2. First Things First Sango

**Author's Note:** It seems that people are interested to see where this story goes, so here is Sango's first chapter. I hope you will continue to read, enjoy, and review!

**Updated:** October. 04, 2012

* * *

Ever since Sango Kikaku was a child, her mother had insisted that she be cautious.

"Men are fickle and they will break your heart without a thought," She warned her daughter from the youngest of ages. Stories of princes in shining armour rescuing princesses from towers and dragons were replaced with stories of career women and single mothers ; leaving much room for imagination which she had developed well. "Do not trust easily, and whatever you do, don't fall in love. If he shows favour to anyone aside from you, then he is sure to leave you for some tight-skirted harlot."

Sango realized that this was not entirely true, even though her fire-fighting father had vamoosed. Sure, some people were clearly out for one thing, but others obviously had a good head on their shoulders. Still, she had never really had any big inclination to be in a relationship. Most men held little interest for her. They were no mystery, or had too much; lazy, or too hardworking; childish, or way too mature. In one word, men were _boring; _in another few, men were _too much work._ She already had her career to think of.

She hadn't gone to university for nothing, after all. A degree in graphic design, to some was a waste, but she'd shown most of them. She now helped design toys for the Takeuchi Company. Mr. Kyo Takeuchi had a quick wit, and even his board members bit back any insulting comments. As far as she was concerned, she had earned the respect of those who had looked down on her decisions and she was happy to put her job first.


	3. First Meeting Miroku

Author's Note: It's been a while, but here's to another FIRST!

_Chapter 2__- First Meetings_

* * *

The main headquarters of the Takeuchi Company was bustling, and Miroku made a point to get to the center of it. Being in the middle of the action was always where he wanted to be. When eyes were on him, he felt more comfortable, and less likely to screw up.

What was the cause for this commotion? It seemed that there was a new toy design in the works. It was receiving a lot of good feedback and it had been decided that the prototype would be built.

Miroku walked up to see the designs, and was suddenly face-to-face with a slim but curvy brunette that he had yet to meet. Fortunately for her, he was about to. She was holding a clipboard and was standing in front of the gaggle of designers with a pensive look on her face.

"Well, good afternoon. You must be new," he extended a friendly hand her way. "I am Miroku Takeuchi, Miss...?" The woman turned and quirked and eyebrow at him, smiling politely and taking his hand in a surprisingly firm handshake. He raised her pretty little hand to his lips and planted a gentle kiss on her knuckles. This caused her other eyebrow to join the first, and her smile became less natural, and more forced.

"How do you do?" She asked, softly pulling her hand from his. "I'm Sango, and unfortunately, I must be going now. It was nice to meet you Mister Takeuchi." With that, she breezed away.

Miroku smiled. This had happened before. Not recently, but it had happened. He would meet her again, and he would win her over. There was no doubt in his mind.


	4. First Meeting Sango

Sango was feeling exhilarated. Her first design had been unanimously accepted. The first prototype was to be built very soon; probably within the next few days. Which meant that she would have to do a quadruple check of her calculations and notes. She glanced at the picture on the wall, and then at the clipboard in her hands.

"Well, good afternoon. You must be new." A pleasantly deep voice stated from behind her. "I am Miroku Takeuchi, Miss...?" She turned around to see the person in front of her.

He was a head taller than her. His eyes were blue like the sky on a clear night, and twinkled like mischievous stars. His hair was slightly longer than she had come to expect from the men she had seen here; just long enough to be pulled back into a little ponytail at the base of his neck. He wore a dress shirt, with two buttons undone and slacks. He couldn't be the president's son. He looked far too unprofessional. She smiled politely, and took the hand he offered her, shaking it.

"How do you do?" She asked, and retracted her hand. "I'm Sango, and unfortunately, I must be going now." She paused. "It was nice to meet you Mister Takeuchi." Then she turned and walked back to her office.

Looking over her notes, she had to admit that he was quite handsome. The way he spoke reminded her of this one actor that her mother had liked back when she was a child. Plus, he had a direct gaze. Too bad that that wasn't at all what she was looking for in her life right then.


End file.
